Forever
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Post season 3 episode "Everyday is a Sunday Evening." What if Peyton never said, "I love you, Lucas?" Was their love meant to last? Jeyton with hints of Brucas! One-shot!


"Life is funny sometimes

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Heyy! Me again. This one is for all you Jeyton lovers out there, still waiting for someday. This one starts out at the end of season 3's "Everyday is a Sunday Evening" And beyond that, I filled in some convo's and other things too. **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own the fiction, that's it.**_

"_**Life is funny sometimes. It can push pretty hard. But if you look close enough, you find hope. In the words of children, in the bars of a song, and in the eyes of someone you love." **__Peyton sighed as she remembered Nathan's words. They seemed to be echoing in her mind. Jenny had just called her mama, and it brought her to tears. She had always considered Jenny her baby girl, but being called a mother was the most powerful feeling her had ever felt. She got that feeling every time she looked in Jake's eyes, and every time she thought of her mother or Ellie, or her best friend Brooke. _

_Looking into Jake's eyes, those dark pools of love and lust for her, always brought her to tears. He was the sweetest guy she had ever met. And she was sure she would love him until the end of time. Forever. That's what she wanted with the Jagielski family. Forever. She wanted to wake up to Jake's kisses every morning and feel the warmth of his body at night. She wanted to be woken up at seven in the morning by Jenny jumping on her bed. But most of all, she wanted them. _

_She walked out into the damp Savannah air. She saw Jake, playing his guitar on the porch, whispering lyrics. Jake was extremely shy when playing alone. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. The tears started to roll down her cheeks as she realized that she wanted this. She wanted him and her. She stared blankly at the road before her. Jake glanced at her once, and she shivered. "What's wrong, Peyton?" He asked concernedly. She loved the worry in his voice. He always worried about her. He told her so. _

"_**You don't have to worry about me, Jake." **_

"_**Yeah, I know. But what if I want to?" **_

_At that moment. That one fraction of a second, she knew that he was the one for her. She had kept that feeling inside for over a year now. And now she knew. He was. And he always will be. _

_She looked at him softly, trying to work up the courage to say it. _

"_Do you wanna get married?" She asked quickly, and Jake sat up straight. Peyton raised her eyebrows. She knew she was totally putting him on the spot. "Peyton..." He said, and she smiled at him. "Jake, Jenny called me mama. And I want to be her mother so bad, and in a way I already am. And I want you...god I want you. I want to wake up to you every morning like today. I want to be the one you kiss goodnight and hold until I fall asleep. I want you, Jake."_

_Jake smiled at her. "Come inside." He instructed, and she followed his orders. She smiled as she leaned against the doorway as his strong body placed the guitar down by the wall. "Did you just say you wanted to get married?" He asked, pointing outside with his thumb, and she smiled at him. "I know, crazy right?" Jake nodded. "A little nuts, yeah." Peyton smiled. "Well, maybe not. I mean, it worked for Nathan and Haley, look how happy they are." Jake smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "But Peyton, you're not Haley and I'm not Nathan." Peyton smiled. "You know, somebody told me once, that there's nothing wrong with fairy tales. Everyone always lives happily ever after." Jake grinned. _

"_Okay, you can't just fly into Savannah, and get in my head all over again, tell me you wanna stay, and then ask me to marry you!" He said, his voice rising. Peyton's face fell. "Well, why not?" She asked, and he looked at her. "Because!" He said loudly, and then he smiled playfully at her. "I just might say yes." Peyton smiled happily as he wrapped his strong arms around her hips, bringing her closer to him. She ran her hand across his cheek and over his ear, kissing him deeper and deeper. She ran her hands down his sides and scratched at his chest Jake smiled at her through his teeth and broke away. "Where's Jenny?" He asked, and she kissed his neck. "Sleeping." She whispered in his ear, and he sighed on her neck. He broke away from her and stroked her cheek as he walked away to the door. _

_Peyton was confused until he closed it behind him, smiling mischievously. Peyton smiled as he walked over to her again, kissing her softly before picking her up bride-style. Peyton broke from his lips to giggle happily as he set her down on the bed with him on top, kissing her tenderly and meaningfully as she nibbled on his lip. Jake's breathing was becoming uneven and ragged, and Peyton knew she was making him lose control. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck, making her feel more and more vulnerable at this point. _

_He lips kissed her skin gently, barley brushing on her neck as she whimpered from his touch. She was so nervous. She hadn't been with him or anyone in months. Jake noticed her hesitation and raised his head from her neck. "Hey, you okay?" Jake said concernedly. Peyton looked up into his concerned and worried brown eyes. "Yeah...I'm okay it's just..." She started, looking into his eyes that still, were so full of pain. "It's just I love you, and I don't want to be another one of those couples who just stay in it for sex." Jake looked at her. "Peyton, you know I love you. More then you could ever imagine. I've loved you for a year now, Peyton Sawyer. And I want you more then anything in the world." Peyton smiled at him. "I love you, too." She whispered up at him. She crashed her lips into his and smiled as he returned it, softly. Jake was so gentle. It was one thing that turned her on like nothing before. _

_They spent that night making love. It was nothing short of pure lust, passion, and love. Peyton had fell asleep on his chest that night, with him stroking her back and kissing her hair. They both had fallen asleep in each other's minds, and hearts. _

_The next morning, Peyton woke up on Jake's chest, who surprisingly, was above the covers and fully dressed, smiling at her. Peyton awoke from her state of slumber and looked into his eyes. "Hey." She whispered, smiling back at him. "Hey beautiful." He answered back, kissing her on her forehead. "How'd you sleep?" He asked, and she smiled. "Amazing." He nodded and kissed her forehead again. "Me too." He whispered happily. "So, I kinda got something for you." Peyton raised an eyebrow and sat up. "Really?" She asked, and he nodded smiling, he reached over her and pulled a ring box from her bedside table, Peyton holding onto his chest and kissing him as he did so. _

_He chuckled and smiled as he kissed her one last time before sliding off the bed, getting onto one knee. Peyton smiled as she knew what he was doing. She sat on the edge of the bed, almost in tears as he opened the ring box. "Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?" He asked, and she choked on her tears as she nodded. "Yes..." She whispered, and he took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. She looked at the ring and smiled. It had the word, "Hope" Engraved on it, and Peyton smiled as she knew why. _

"_**What do you feel when were together?" **_

"_**Hope." **_

"_**I do too. And I think we deserve that." **_

_She smiled as he got up from his knees and fell on top of her, kissing her tenderly as Peyton ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you." She whispered, and he smiled as he kissed her tears away. "I love you, too." He whispered back, kissing her softly. _

_**5 years later: **_

"_Peyton, come on baby, you need to lie down." Peyton groaned. "No, Jake, I don't! I have too much to do! I mean with Jenny and Kayden and all these household things! I don't have time to sit down!" She snapped at him, and he raised his hands in defeat. "Peyton, you're pregnant. Come on, I'll help Jenny with her homework and look after Kayden." Peyton looked at him smiling. "I'm sorry." She whispered, walking over to him and hugging him. He smiled to her hair. "It's okay, I understand." Peyton smiled. "Hey, you made me this way!" She said giggling, and he chuckled. _

"_Daddy! Jenny won't let me play with my trucks!" Kayden said, running into his parent's bedroom. Peyton smiled as Jake picked up his little boy. "Yes I was! But he was hitting me!" Jenny announced, walking into their room and hugging her mother's leg. Peyton smiled. "Guys, let mommy have some alone time okay? She's been very busy." Jake set Kayden down and Jenny and Kayden walked out, shoving each other along the way. Peyton smiled as she remembered when she found out she was pregnant with her and Jake's first biological child, Kayden, a year after they had married. _

"_**Hey honey! How was your day at work?" Peyton asked her husband, who had just arrived home with his guitar. "It was good. But something was missing today..." He said, sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Really? What?" Peyton asked, playing as he kissed her neck. "Mmm...You." He said, and she smiled to his kisses. "Jake, Jake wait..." She turned around in his arms and she smiled. He looked at her confusingly. "Jake, I have something to tell you." She said, and his heart started to race. "Jake..." She whispered, caressing his goatee. "I'm pregnant." Jakes face turned from confusion, to shock, to pure happiness as he picked her up and spinned her around. "Peyton, that's amazing!" He said as he placed her down, and Peyton giggled a little from his reaction. He crashed his lips to hers in pure passion, her knowing that she was now safe, in his arms. **_

_Kayden Jacob Jagielski was born eight months and seven days later. Jenny was thrilled to have a little brother, and Peyton and Jake were thrilled to have a baby together that they would love until the end of time. _

_Jake, Jenny, and Kayden had left the room and left Peyton to relax. But she mad much work to do. She had Mia, and she had to plan Brooke and Lucas's wedding, and Jamie's birthday party, she had a lot on her mind these days. She once thought her life was too busy for her to have a family. _

_Peyton started to relax as she flicked on the TV, flipping through infomercials, and commercials. She sighed as she couldn't find anything to watch. _

_And then she felt a feeling inside. A feeling that was so familiar to her years ago, and now was brand new. She felt her baby kick. She gasped loudly, and rubbed her stomach as she felt her baby kick. Jake ran into the room, clearly haunted by her gasp. "Peyton! You okay?!" He asked, and she smiled at him. "Jake! The baby just kicked!" Jake's worried expression turned into a warm smile. _

_He climbed on top of her and kissed her softly as he rubbed her stomach with one hand. "I love you." He whispered, and she smiled at him. "I love you, too." Peyton kissed his softly as an idea came to mind. "If we have a little girl, which we are going to have!" She said, playfully biting her lip, and he chuckled. "We should name her Hope." Jake looked at her smiling. "Why?" Peyton smiled back at him and kissed him softly as she pulled off her engagement ring and showed him. Jake smiled. "I will always give you hope." Jake said, remembering his wedding vow. She smiled and kissed him. "Forever and ever." She said, interlocking hands with him as she kissed his softly. _

_Now she had what she had always wanted with the Jagielski family, _

_Forever. _

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Again, random, I know. **_

_**Love me or hate me?  
R&R please!**_


End file.
